


【德哈】偷走月亮

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 38





	【德哈】偷走月亮

德拉科一向觉得自己聪明绝顶智商过人，毕竟他在三岁的时候就发现天上挂着的那黄澄澄的月亮，有时候是圆的，像是他进入魁地奇队伍时的心情；有时候是尖的，像极了他每一次见到哈利·波特时的情绪。

更多的时候他会找不到月亮，毕竟伦敦的天气更像他再后来时时刻刻的心思，绵绵细雨，乌云低压，又缠绵又恼人。

小德拉科跑去找卢修斯，扯扯父亲笔挺的巫师袍一角：“爸爸，月亮被人偷走了！”

卢修斯低头看看自己可爱又天真的儿子，马尔福一家之主拔出自己的魔杖向天空甩出一句繁复的魔咒。

啪！

黑云散开，明亮的月亮重新露出了脸。

“你看，回来了。”

忙碌的爸爸重新回到自己的工作里，没有注意到儿子偷偷嘟起的小嘴：“我喜欢它被人偷走呀，这就说明我也有机会把月亮偷走了……”

长大后的德拉科总是在想，这就跟波特一样，他再次成为英雄之后，如同救世主一般高高在上，曾经对他有心思的女孩男孩们都失了胆，没人敢去碰触。

波特是安全的，无人可及的，就像月亮一样，没人偷得走。

包括德拉科也一样。

“那个……虽然没有必要，但是我想来问一下你，你知道去月球上的魔咒吗？”

哈利挠挠自己的脸颊，羞怯中带着三分的尴尬，“听说只有一些古老家族的人知道。”

德拉科对着哈利好看的脸在心中缓缓打出一个问号，他和波特上一次分别是在威森加摩门外。纳西莎救了波特，波特救了他们一家。从哈利还给他魔杖那一刻便恩怨两清，即便在霍格沃茨的走廊上碰面，也不过是冷淡地擦肩而过，再也不说一个字。哈利变成了那一轮高空中的弯月，遥远而明亮，只是与德拉科再无任何关系。

“我知道。”德拉科听到自己的声音说，“你为什么要去月球上？”

“取回物品。”他听到哈利的声音，“那里有我重要的东西。”

“重要的东西？有求必应屋满足不了你，藏东西都要藏到月球上了吗？”

哈利听到这一句就不尴尬了：“有求必应屋被你们烧了，你忘了吗？”

“哦。”这下轮到德拉科挠挠自己的鼻尖，“不是我，我没有，是克拉布……”

德拉科顿了一顿。

“我陪你登月。”

去月球上的咒语远比一个幻影移形要更复杂，就像德拉科小时候看到卢修斯念得那个咒语一样，繁琐而冗长的咏唱，最后一秒让他们出现月球上。

与德拉科平时见到的月亮不一样，月球表面是坑坑洼洼的陨石坑，无论是高处还是低洼，无一不是沉默而荒凉的岩石。

跟哈利在科普读物上见过的月亮也不一样，在月球表面上，竟然漂浮着数不清的人类物品。那些各式各样来自地球上的产物被一簇簇魔法包裹着，不高不低地飘在哈利与德拉科的头顶上。

“人类的垃圾污染都残害到月球上来了吗？”哈利喃喃低语着，抬起头到处寻找属于自己的东西。看了两圈，他突然想起自己也是朝月球上丢东西的一员。

“你要找什么？”

虽然有魔咒能让他们可以脚踏在月球表面，并且和在地球上一样呼吸一样交流，但失重的感觉一点也不好玩。德拉科看到哈利漫无目的地东张西望，渐渐的有些着急。

“我的记忆。”哈利仰着头，刘海从额前垂落，露出那道闪电型的伤疤，“大战之前，赫敏帮我藏到这里。”

哈利搜寻着附近的记忆瓶，“似乎是我重要的记忆，不能被伏地魔所窥探的记忆。”

德拉科愣了一下，心想难道是关于黑魔王的信息？

“他都死了，还有找回的必要吗？而且，格兰杰不能帮你拿回来吗？”德拉科被失重感弄得心脏不舒服，他不耐烦地扯扯嘴角。

“是关于我自己的，必须我亲自来取。”哈利回头，远远地看向德拉科。他背后是繁星闪烁的银河，他眼中是最明亮的翠绿星烁。“赫敏只告诉我可以找你帮忙。”

波特有什么回忆是需要藏到月球上的呢？

就仿佛他们身边这些被其他巫师藏到月球上的东西，一定是一个孤独的秘密。

无所事事的德拉科左顾右盼地闲逛着，他看到各色各样奇奇怪怪的东西，有没被拆封过的信件，有一把破旧的吉他；有被撕了一半的照片，还有一颗看起来像是小孩的乳牙。这些物品被魔法裹成一颗颗小球，高高低低地漂浮在这个无声无息的地方，寂寞与寂寞相陪伴。

哈利藏得到底是什么呢？重要到不惜来求他一个马尔福也要取回的记忆。

“这里太难找东西了，还不能用召唤咒语。”哈利烦恼地抱怨道，因为是真空状态，他施出的咒语统统到不了远处。

德拉科定定地站在那里，看起来没有任何要帮忙的意思：“你没学大脑封闭术吗？要是会的话，现在就不需要在这里忙乎了。”

“我学得不好，也许是因为心里的事情太多。”哈利看着他，“你会吗？”

“精通于此，所以不需要隔三差五来这里一趟。”德拉科背着手躲开哈利的目光，几秒之后，又犹豫地转头回去。“我可以教你……”

“啊，找到了！”

哈利惊喜的声音远远响起，他手中握着一个小玻璃瓶，里面漂浮着几丝银色的物质。

德拉科抿起唇，看着哈利手中的瓶子，突然有些沮丧。

他想起小时候卢修斯让他重见的那个月亮，明亮而皎洁，可是咒语只持续了片刻。魔力消失后，黑色的云重新遮住明月，如水的月光消失在黑夜里。

就犹如这月球上片刻的意外时光。

哈利似乎急于找回自己的记忆，还不等他们回到地球，他就站着月球上，打开手中的玻璃瓶。

他握住魔杖在玻璃瓶中挑出银色的物质，正要重新注入自己的太阳穴中时，却没想到因为这里的失重，几丝记忆缓缓飘进了空中。

“小心！”德拉科惊呼起来，可哈利在集中注意地吸收自己的记忆，来不及抓住漏掉的记忆。德拉科立刻冲过去，高高跳起伸手抓住飘走的那几丝银色烟絮。

他摊手想将记忆还给哈利，却没想到银色烟絮瞬间钻进他的手掌中，消失得无影无踪。

难道……

德拉科慌乱地瞪着自己的手掌，连念了好几个咒语都没解决，倒是眼前一蒙，瞬间闪过数个画面。

他看见深夜里走在走廊上的自己，他看见偷偷在盥洗室里哭泣的自己，他看见和潘西在走廊上打闹的自己，他看见……骑着飞天扫把在天空中飞翔的自己。

不对，这些都是波特看见的。

德拉科缓缓睁开眼睛。哈利站在他面前，挠挠自己的脸颊，羞怯中带着三分的尴尬。

“你都看到了吧……我想起来了，我当时害怕伏地魔要是看见了，会以为你是叛徒。”

德拉科点点头：“幸亏你没想什么奇怪的事情。”

他可不想看到自己的脸，对着自己做什么奇怪的事情。

“要是你介意的话，回去后你可以抹掉这段记忆，我不会打扰你的。”哈利低下头，脚尖踢着地上的小坑。

“为什么？你可是月亮。”

“月亮？”哈利抬起头，满目茫然，“什么月亮？”

“月亮与潮汐。”德拉科念了几个咒语，找到地球的方向，举起手指给哈利看。“即使隔着几十万公里，月亮依然能影响到大海的潮汐。”他回头看看哈利诧异的眼神，“我还是看过几本科普绘本的。”

德拉科笑起来，面对哈利指指自己：“大海。”

起起落落，永远被月亮所牵引着。

任务完成，两个人面对面紧贴着，准备回地球上。

“两手空空地回去，总觉得白来一趟。”德拉科翘起嘴，还是不满于这里让他难受的失重感。

“我带了最重要的东西回去。”哈利好笑地看他，“你舍不得的话，可以留在这里。”

“我又不是东……啧，讨厌鬼波特。”德拉科皱起眉，低头凝视着眼前的人。他突然想起一件事，“对了，可以留个纪念……”

他低头就要亲上哈利的唇，惊得哈利向后一仰：“等一下，万一有人正拿着望远镜或者是施了魔咒看月亮呢？”

德拉科没有理他，他一把抓住哈利的腰，把哈利紧紧抱在怀中，深深地吻下去。他们的脚下是要高仰起头才能见到的圆月，头顶是熠熠生辉的星幕。

地球在远方，世界在远方，所有纷纷扰扰都在遥不可及的远方。

“放心，月亮已经被我偷走了，没人看得见。”

——FIN——


End file.
